My pack is my family
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: Yugi was turned werewolf at a young age. The one who turned him is supposed to be his father but Dartz just cares for the power. When Dartz banishes Yugi the small wolf now has to fend off other wolves. Can he make it or will he let the newest Alpha kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. I know I really need to updare Taken but loved and I promise I will. I'm gonna huge update spam once I get my new laptop this summer. Please enjoy this for now. No I don't own anything.**

Yugi sat in the mansion waiting for his pack. He was severely pissed off and knew the alpha would be as well. Not that it was his fault. How was he supposed to know the alpha of the neighbouring pack would be there? He can't take on an alpha. No matter how good he was.

Yugi sighed. He was in for a world of shit and he knew it. Sometimes he wished he was never turned. Other times he can't imagine any other life for himself. Guess he just had to make the best of the life he has.

"Yugi!" a deep voice came.

Yugi got up ready to face his alpha. Going into the living room room, he found the alpha sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. His teal hair pulled back. Yugi looked into his different colored eyes to find pure anger.

"Hello alpha Dartz." Yugi said respectively.

"You ran away." Dartz stated.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"You abandoned your brother and ran like a coward."

"Yes alpha Dartz."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was not informed their alpha would be there. I cannot take on an alpha. My apologies."

"You left Valon with an alpha! Of you couldn't defeat the alpha you should have at least stayed and died with pride."

Yugi looked away. That was the alpha. Dartz didn't really care about the pack. He just used them. "Alpha I apologize but I do not wish to die."

"You a coward." Dartz said standing Yugi tensed as the alpha walked over to him. Dartz grabbed his face. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I am your alpha and you do as I say. I own you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes alpha Dartz." Yugi said.

Dartz let go of his face. "Good."

"Alpha w-what happened to Valon?" Yugi asked.

"He was quite lucky. The alpha couldn't sniff him out." Dartz said sitting back down. Yugi nodded. "As for you. Your punishment for leaving is to hunt. I want you to go to the west woods-"

"Alpha that's in the neighbouring pack's territory." Yugi said.

"Then you better make it quick shouldn't you?" Dartz' look told Yugi he wasn't joking.

"Alpha please don't make me."

"Are you disobeying me Yugi?" Dartz asked getting ready to stand.

"No alpha it's just-"

"Then I suggest you leave." Dartz said sternly. "Now."

Yugi sighed. "Yes alpha." he said before leaving. Yugi passed Raphael and Alister on the way out.

"Good job runt." Raphael said.

"You really screwed up this time." Alister laughed.

Yugi just glared at them as they passed. He hated his brothers. They weren't even really his brothers. In his eyes the way of the pack made sense but it also didn't.

"Shut up." Yugi muttered.

"Ok I'm sorry." Alister said grabbing Yugi's arm.

"You are." Yugi stated clearly not believing it.

"Sure." Alister nodded. "Sorry Alpha hasn't banished you yet."

"Fuck you." Yugi said. He walked out of the mansion and slammed the door behind him. "Some brothers." he muttered.

He went to the woods and into a bush. He stripped his clothes so they didn't get torn. After they were tucked away he turned wolf. It hurt more than anything when he turned. His anatomy physically changing from a human to wolf.

Once it was over he shook out his fur. He was a small wolf reaching no more than 60 pounds. The size of a medium sized dog. Many wolves reached up to 100-150 pounds. His fur was deep brown with black paws and ears. The tips of his ears were amethyst to match his eyes.

He took off to find something to take home to his pack. After some time he found a deer. Moving slowly he crept up on the deer.

He was just about to jump on it when it suddenly ran off. Sighing he stood up straight. "Great now I have find another one." Yugi groaned.

"I suggest you stop." a male voice came.

Yugi turned to find a wolf. It had white fur with brown tips to match his eyes. He was bigger than Yugi. Yugi looked behind himself to find a tan wolf about the same size at the white wolf.

"You're trespassing." the tan wolf said.

"Please I don't want any trouble." Yugi said.

"Then why come into our territory?" the white one asked.

"I-I was sent here. B-by my alpha to hunt. I didn't want to come." Yugi said.

"Sucks to be you doesn't it?" the tan one smirked. They began to circle him. "Well Bakura what do you want to do with him?"

"Unfortunately we have to take him back to Atem." Bakura said. "Though I would love to show this runt why you don't come into another pack's territory."

Yugi looked around for a way to run. He found an opening and ran for it. Running as fast as he could he ran towards his pack's territory. He looked back to find the wolves catching up to him. Home was so close he could see the mansion. Just a few more yards and he was in the safety of his own pack.

He came to the edge to find his "brothers" and "father". They blocked his way. "There's...wolves...chasing me." Yugi panted. He looked at Dartz. "Please. Let me in."

"No. You ran again. You're not worth my time. I don't allow cowards in my pack." Dartz said.

"B-but f-father-" Yugi started.

"Do _not_ call me that! You are no son of mine! I hereby banish you from my pack." Dartz said.

"What? Please don't do this please." Yugi begged.

"Begging. Just like the mutt you are. Get out of my sight before my sons run you out of my territory." Dartz turned and walked away.

"Dartz please-" Yugi started to walk forward only to be blocked off by his brothers. "Raphael, Alister, Valon. Please if they catch me they're going to take me to their alpha."

"Good. Maybe you'll know how I felt. Honestly Dartz should have gotten rid of you a long time ago. You're a waste of space." Valon said coldly.

"Nothing but a runt." Raphael said.

"Forget a runt he's just a mutt." Alister said. "Now leave." he growled and lunged to bite Yugi's paw. Yugi jumped back just in time. He turned and ran back the way he came.

He made it 15 yards before he was pounced on by Bakura. He frantically tried to get free. The tan wolf came over.

"He's moved too much. I can't carry him while he's like this." the tan wolf said.

"Then what Marik? I'm not carrying a mutt." Bakura growled.

Yugi took his chance while they were distracted. He bit Bakura's front right paw. Bakura yelped and pulled back. Yugi got up and went to run. Marik jumped in front of Yugi pushed him down biting his back. Yugi yelped loudly. He tried to push Marik off until Bakura came over and bit his paw. Yugi let out another yelp.

Marik looked at Bakura. "You ok?"

"Yeah he didn't manage to break the skin. Still hurt like hell though." Bakura growled glaring at Yugi who laid still now.

"Let's just get back." Marik said. He leaned down and bit down on the back of Yugi's neck. The smaller wolf whined as he was lifted halfway off the ground and dragged away. He had no idea was he was in for but he could guess it wasn't good.

*****()()()()()*****

"Atem calm down. So a mutt was caught in the territory so what? It's not the first time this has happened." Malik said as Atem paced.

"I don't like mutts being in our territory." Atem said.

"No one does." Ryou said.

The three sat in their house waiting for Bakura and Marik to return. Ryou a white wolf just a bit bigger than Yugi with light brown tipped ears and eyes laid on the couch. Malik tan with violet tips and eyes was sitting on the couch in human form.

Atem was wolf and pacing. His fur a deep brown with crimson tipped ears and eyes. He was the alpha of the pack. His brothers were Bakura and Marik. They were all bitten at different times and places.

Atem was the first bitten by their father. He was 8. He was wandering the woods hiding from his abusive father, when he came across the wolf. At first he was afraid of the wolf. But it showed him he could trust it. After months of Atem escaping his birth father and running to the wolf for security it bit him. After that the life of a wolf was all He knew and cared for.

Bakura was bitten after Atem. He and Atem were 9 when Bakura was bitten. His family was killed and he ran away into the woods. The wolf soon bit him as well. Atem and Bakura bumped heads quickly. Atem hated his father getting another son.

Marik came about six months later. He ran from his family. They constantly played with his mental state causing him to not trust easily and having blackouts often. The wolf bit him and began to gain his trust. He helped with his issues and soon Marik could trust and was having blackouts less and less.

The three of them grew up together under their new father's ,Akio, care. Akio loved and cared for all three of his boys and did everything he could for them. It hurt when he was killed. They were 16 when he died, leaving Atem as alpha. Now 20 Atem has done everything to keep his brothers safe.

Atem was just about to head out when his brothers walked in. Marik dragged in a bleeding wolf and threw him in front of Atem. "There's your mutt." he said before turning human and walking to Malik who handed him clothes.

Yugi laid in front of Atem feeling tired and in extreme pain. He watched Bakura turn and go to another white wolf who passed him clothes. Bakura and Marik got dressed.

"What did you do to him?" The one who Marik went to asked.

"What we needed to Malik." Bakura said.

"He attacked Bakura so I defended him. I bit his back and Bakura bit his paw." Marik said.

"You couldn't have done something else? The poor wolf is so small. You may have seriously hurt him." the second white wolf said.

"Ryou." Bakura said lowly.

"Sorry it's just, you know I hate hurting others." Ryou said.

"Silence." the wolf in front of Yugi demanded. Yugi looked to him fearfully. "Why were you in my territory?"

"I-I was sent b-by my fa-alpha." Yugi said looking down.

"Fa-alpha? What is that?" the wolf asked.

"It's complicated." Yugi muttered. "Doesn't matter anyways."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not part of that pack anymore. I'm not part of any pack."

"That alpha. Was he your father?" Marik asked.

"He was supposed to be. But he never cared about me." Yugi said.

"Regardless. You trespass into my territory and attack my brother. I will _not_ tolerate it." the wolf in front of Yugi said.

"Atem cut him some slack." Marik said.

"What?" Atem looked to Marik.

"The runt was just banished." Bakura said.

Atem looked back at Yugi. "Is that true?"

"Y-yes sir." Yugi said nervously.

"Why? Why were you banished?"

"M-my father believed I was a coward. I couldn't face an alpha." Yugi said ashamed.

"Are you a coward?" Atem asked.

Yugi cringed at the question. "Yes."

"What makes you think that?" Atem asked.

"Look at me." Yugi said.

"I am." Atem said. "You know what I see?"

"A worthless runt." Yugi said.

"No. I see a troubled wolf who's been beaten down. I see someone who can grow strong if given the chance." Atem said.

"What does it matter? I'm a banished wolf. No one cares for the banished. I wish he killed me instead." Yugi muttered.

"Bakura take him to the cage." Atem said.

"Atem wait please don't-" Ryou started.

"My decision is final." Atem said before walking away.

Yugi watched him leave. Bakura walked to Yugi and picked him up. The wolf whined as the pain ran through his body. He was carried down some stairs and into a dark room. Looking around he soon found a large cage. It looked like a prison cell. Yugi shook as Bakura walked to it.

"Here ya go shrimp." he laid him in the cell and walked out locking it behind him.

Yugi laid on the mattress unable to get up. He curled up and let reality hit him. He had no pack, no protection, no one cared for him, and here he was being held in a cage under a pack's house bleeding out. This was definitely the worst day in his life and probably his last.

~time lapse~

Yugi didn't know how much time has passed and he didn't care. He just wanted the pain to stop. He tried to stand but it only made it worse. After that he decided to just let it be. No point in making himself bleed out faster.

"What's your name?" a soft voice rang through the room. Yugi looked up to find Ryou and Malik. He moved back as best he could whining when more pain came.

Malik moved to the cage. "Don't move. You'll get weaker quicker."

"W-what do you guys want?" Yugi stuttered.

"To help." Ryou said.

"We're here to bandage you." Malik said unlocking the cage.

"W-what about your alpha?" Yugi asked.

"He'll get over it. We're not about to let you bleed to death." Ryou said. He went to a drawer and pulled out a kit. Malik slowly went to Yugi. Yugi shook and tried to back away.

"Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Malik said. He gently lifted Yugi. "You're a small wolf you know."

"I know." Yugi said as Malik laid him on a table.

"Ok we're going to clean you then bandage you." Ryou said. He gently took Yugi's paw. Yugi flinched pulling it back. "Relax I'm going to help you."

"Why should I believe you?" Yugi asked.

"Because you have no other options." Ryou said.

"Ryou Malik!" the boys jumped as a man came down the stairs. Yugi noticed he looked like him but with a few differences. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Helping him. Atem he's going to bleed to death." Malik said.

"Did I say you could help him?" Atem asked.

"No but-" Ryou started.

"Then I suggest you go back upstairs." Atem said.

"But Atem he needs-" Malik argued.

"Go." Atem ordered.

"No." Ryou said. Yugi looked at the boy surprised.

"What?" Atem asked having the same expression as Yugi.

"No. We are going to help him." Ryou said.

"Ryou I suggest you two go upstairs. Now." Atem said lowly.

"But-" Ryou started.

"Go." Atem said.

Sighing Ryou and Malik left after giving Yugi and apologetic look. Yugi watched them leave. Once they were gone he looked at Atem.

He walked to Yugi. "Why haven't you healed yet?"

"I-I don't have a strong healing ability like other wolves." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Atem asked.

"M-my last alpha never let stay wolf when injured."

"What? Why not? An alpha is supposed to do all he can for his pack."

"You don't know Dartz. He doesn't care for his pack. He just likes the power of being alpha."

"Wait Dartz was your alpha?" Atem asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

"Well then I think I can use you."

"U-use me?" Yugi gulped.

"Yes. Good news you won't be dying….today." Atem said before walking out leaving Yugi on the table.

 **There's chap one! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chap of my pack is my family. I think i'm gonna change the title. Haven't decided yet. Well R &R!**

Yugi whined in pain. The alpha Atem had forced him to take something that kept him in his wolf form. The problem was now there were chains one each of his paws and neck. They were heavy and he could barely move with them on. He didn't understand why Atem had put them on him but he wished he would take them off. He laid there on the floor in pain from the chains.

The door opened and Ryou walked in with some food. He kneeled down next to him. "I have some food. Please eat."

Yugi looked at him. "I just want to go."

"I'm sorry. I don't have the key to free you." Ryou said.

"What does Atem want with me?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know yet. Just please eat." Ryou nudged the food to him.

"Ryou." Atem's voice came suddenly. Ryou jumped and looked behind him.

"A-Atem I-I was just giving him some food. He needs to eat." Ryou stuttered nervously.

"Then leave it and go. You don't need to have a conversation." Atem said crossing his arms.

"He's down here all alone. Can't he have just a bit of social-" Ryou started to argue.

"No. Now go." Atem ordered.

Ryou looked at Yugi. "I'm sorry." he got up and left.

Yugi watched him leave before he looked at Atem. "Can you please take the chains of? I won't run."

"I can't chance that. After all who let's their bait get away before they get their prey?" Atem smirked before walking out.

Yugi watched him leave. He turned his head away from the food. Just the idea of eating made his stomach turn inside out.

~Meanwhile~

"Atem please. He's not a threat. He's hurt and weak. He can't hurt you or any of us." Ryou pleaded.

"Tell that to Bakura and Marik." Atem said.

"They asked for it! They hurt him first!" Ryou yelled.

"Ryou this is not up for discussion. Enough. Stay away from him." Atem said turning to walk away.

"No." Ryou said defiantly.

Atem stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

"I said no. He needs someone to look out for him. You had a loving father and alpha. He didn't. He was clearly beaten down constantly. You don't know what that's like." Ryou said.

"I don't? How do you think i became a wolf? I didn't exactly have a loving family before my father came around." Atem growled.

"Then why are you like this towards Yugi? I don't care what Dartz did to you. Don't let him get to Yugi. Please." Ryou pleaded.

"My decision is final. Yugi will be the bait i need to get my hands on Dartz." Atem walked away.

Ryou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is a big mistake."

~In Dartz' Territory~

"Father he was taken by the thief and assassin." Alister smirked.

"Perfect. He has done his job well." Dartz smirked.

"Father was it wise to send him into that territory? Even if he didn't know about this plan he can still ruin it." Alister said.

"He will be the perfect thing we need to get Atem out of his territory. Once little Yugi tells him i'm his alpha he'll offer up the runt as bait. This means he'll be expecting a fight he just won't expect what i have planned." Dartz said.

"What are we going to do with the runt after all this?" Raphael asked.

"He has no use after that. You three can get rid of him." Dartz said before walking away.

"Of course father." the three said respectfully.

~Time skip~

Ryou snuck down to where Atem was keeping Yugi. He looked sadly at the small wolf laying on the ground clearly in a lot of pain. Walking closer he saw that Yugi hasn't eaten at all. He sighed. That was the fourth time he refused to eat.

"Yugi." he said kneeling down. He held out a shaky hand to pet his head. Yugi looked at him making Ryou flinch back. Yugi's ears went flat. "I am so sorry Yugi."

"For what?" Yugi asked.

"For what i'm about to do." Ryou said. He forced Yugi's mouth open and poured something down his throat. Yugi coughed.

"R-Ryou what...did,,,you…" Yugi fell asleep.

Ryou sighed. "You haven't slept. I'm sorry." he got up and snuck out before Atem could come down.

Ryou had just closed the door when he turned to find Atem. "A-Atem."

"What were you doing down there?" Atem demanded.

"I-I was just checking if he ate. I saw he didn't and left. That's it." Ryou lied.

"Hm well it doesn't matter. He's being moved today." Atem said walking past him.

Ryou turned to him. "What?"

"I'm not waiting any longer." Atem said opening the door and walking down.

"Atem please don't do this." Ryou said running down after him.

"I have no choice. Dartz needs to be taken down." Atem said walking in to find Yugi asleep. He stopped. He had to admit the runt looked cute when he slept. Atem shook the thought away and moved to the wolf. "Wake up." Yugi didn't budge. "Wake. Up." nothing.

"He can't." Ryou said.

"Why not?" Atem looked back at him.

"I gave him something to knock him out." Ryou said nervously.

"What?" Atem turned to Ryou.

"W-well he wasn't eating or sleeping. I-I couldn't force him to eat b-but I figured at least he can sleep." Ryou said backing away.

"Great. Now I have to wait till he wakes up." Atem ran a hand through his hair. "In the meantime I can deal with you." he grabbed Ryou and pulled him out.

Ryou gulped. He was in huge trouble now. Atem has done nothing but kept his cool with Ryou interfering but it was clear Atem was done playing games. Atem pulled him up to the second floor of the house and pushed him into his and Bakura's room. Ryou stumbled in before turning to look at Atem.

"You'll stay in here until I get rid of Dartz." Atem said. He closed the door and locked it.

Ryou went to the door. "Atem please don't do this! He has nothing to do with the feud between you and Dartz!"

"That may be but he's the key to taking Dartz down." Atem said before walking away.

Atem went down to the room Yugi was in and sat in a chair. He would wait till the wolf woke up. He needed him awake in order to get Dartz close enough. What he had to wonder is why Dartz turned a boy so small. Dartz only ever turned those he saw as potential alphas. This was clearly not an alpha so why turn him? Why end his life as a human?

After three hours Yugi woke up to find Atem sitting in a chair in front of him. He looked like he was in deep thought. Yugi wondered if he was reconsidering his plan though he had large doubts. Then it hit him. Ryou.

"What did you do to him?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked at him. "He's in his room and will stay there."

"All he wanted to do was help me." Yugi said.

"Yes well he was well out of bounds. And now that you are awake we can get on with the plan." Atem stood.

Yugi gulped. "He's going to do whatever it takes to kill you."

"He can try until he takes his last breath." Atem said coldly.

"Y-you plan to kill him?" Yugi asked.

"That isn't a problem for you. He did banish you after all." Atem said.

"W-well yeah but-"

"But what? You think when he sees what pain you're in he'll take you back? Love you?" Atem looked at him with cold eyes.

Yugi looked away. "I know he won't. He never will. He loves my brothers. I'm not stupid. I know he only turned me to get to you. And knowing him if you go through with this you will be killed. Then he'll kill your pack."

"And how do you know this?" Atem glared at him.

"Because i know Dartz! He longs to take your life with his own jaws! To taste your blood! He will kill you at all costs. Especially me." Yugi said the ending sadly.

"None the less i cannot let him get away with what he has done any longer. He will pay with his life for taking my father's." Atem said. He grabbed a key and unlocked the chains on his paws then took the one on the collar in his hands. He pulled Yugi up. The wolf grunted as he weakly got to his feet.

Atem started leading him out. Yugi stumbled as his tried to keep up. He felt so weak, so tired. He wished Atem would come to his senses. Dartz was going to kill him no matter what it took.

"Bakura Marik let's go." Atem said.

"Now?" Marik asked.

"Yes. Malik Ryou is not to be let out of his room until we get back." Atem said.

"Yes sir." Malik nodded. He looked at Yugi sadly. Yugi just stared at the ground.

Atem Bakura and Marik left with Yugi following. They turned wolf and the four walked to the nearest neutral territory. It didn't take long for them to get to where they wanted to be. There waiting for them was a cage. Atem took Yugi to it. Yugi gulped. Atem was going to lock him in a cage like some dog.

"Go in easily or i can force you in." Atem said opening it. Yugi walked in willingly. He didn't have the strength to fight. Atem locked it behind him and stood next to it.

"Bakura Marik i want you two go back to the house." Atem said.

"What? Hell no!" Marik said.

"Yes. Dartz is tricky. He may be coming here but he's got three other sons who can easily go after Ryou and Malik. I won't chance you two losing your mates now go." Atem growled.

"Fine." Bakura growled before he and marik ran off.

Yugi laid down not being able to hold up the chain on his neck anymore. He wondered what his mother was doing. He missed her so much. He missed her and his birth father and his little brother. The heart ache he must have caused them when Dartz took him. He had no doubt they cried. He knew his parents loved him and he knew they cried over losing their son.

"What are you thinking about?" Atem asked.

"My parents." Yugi said honestly.

"I take it you don't mean Dartz." Atem said.

"No." Yugi shook his head.

"What were they like?" Atem asked.

"They were amazing. I didn't want to be turned wolf. Hell I didn't even know they existed. Dartz took me in the middle of the night and when I woke up I was found myself to be a wolf." Yugi explained.

"He turned you without you even knowing?" Atem asked.

Yugi nodded.

"He's a bastard." Atem said.

"Yeah well shit happens i guess. Now I get to die a wolf instead of what I was born." Yugi stared down.

"You think you'll die?" Atem asked.

"I know I will. Once Dartz is done with you he'll kill me." Yugi said.

"Why are you so sure he's going to be able to kill me?" Atem looked down at him.

"Because I know his blood thirst to take you down."

"What has he done to you to make you think this?"

"You don't want to know." Yugi said softly.

"Well now what do we have here?" Yugi looked up to see Dartz. Fear ran over him.

"Fath-Dartz." Yugi said.

"Now what have you gotten yourself into this time Yugi?" Dartz smirked down at the wolf. Yugi back away as far as he could. "Look at you. Pathetic. You're nothing but a dog."

"Dartz." Atem growled. Dartz turned to Atem and his smirk grew.

"Hello Atem." he smirked.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Atem said. He turned wolf.

Dartz soon followed. "As have I. And when i'm done with you I'll be doing a little pest control." he smirked looking at Yugi. Yugi whined.

"You would kill your own son?" Atem growled.

"He is no son of mine. He's a runt and not worth my time anymore." Dartz said before he attacked Atem.

Yugi watched as the two wolves went at each other. Dartz managed to bite Atem's front right paw. Atem yelled out and collapsed. Dartz took his chance and bite his neck. He held the bite suffocating Atem and crushing his windpipe.

"No!" Yugi screamed.

Dartz stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Father please don't do this." Yugi begged.

Dartz stepped over Atem's now limp body and went to the cage. He bit the lock and ripped it off. Yugi backed away until he pinned against the back of the cage. Dartz took the chain in his mouth and pulled him out of the cage. He then pinned Yugi don't growling at him.

"You would try to save him after all this? After he put you in this chain and that cage?" Dartz growled. "Why?"

"I-I don't want you to hurt his pack." Yugi whimpered.

"Why is that?" Dartz asked. Yugi hesitated. "Not going to tell me huh? Very well then. Valon."

Yugi saw his brother come out of the cover of trees. "V-Valon."

"Yes father?" Valon asked ignoring Yugi.

"Do something with this pest while I finish my business with Atem." Dartz ordered.

"Yes father." Valon said. He turned wolf and came to them. After grabbing Yugi by his fur on his neck with his mouth he started to drag him away. Yugi struggled to get free but he was no match for his brother.

"Father please don't do this! Please!" Yugi screamed as he was dragged away. "Father!"

 **Well here's the second chapter of My Pack is my Family! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of My pack is my family. Considering a title change. please wait for updates on that.**

Yugi screamed and struggled against his brother. "Valon please! Please don't let father hurt him! His pack needs him!"

Valon growled and finally dropped him. Yugi didn't have time to react before Valon pressed his paw down on him digging his claws into Yugi's fur. Yugi whimpered.

"Broth-"

"Don't call me that! You are NOT my brother! You never were and you never will be!" Valon screamed as he pressed down on Yugi's chest.

"V-Valon." Yugi forced out.

"Shut up. You're nothing but a traitor." Valon growled.

"I was banished!" Yugi defended. "I was thrown out and forced into another territory where he knew i would be captured or killed!"

"Shit happens." Valon growled.

"Don't punish Atem and his pack. Please Valon. They did nothing wrong." Yugi begged.

"Not my problem. I follow my alpha's orders. Simple as that." Valon said. "Once they're dead you'll get over it."

Yugi tried to get away. "No. I won't let you hurt them." He was starting to move. He got maybe an inch of space before Valon pressed down harder making Yugi cry out.

Valon bore his teeth as he got ready to bite Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain that was going to come. It never did. He slowly opened his eyes to find Bakura pinning Valon down.

"Yugi!" Ryou ran over to him.

Yugi got up. "Ryou? What are you-"

"Don't worry about that. Where's Atem?" Ryou asked.

Yugi froze for a moment before running off. He had to get there in time. Please let him be there in time.

Atem yelped out again as Dartz bit him again. He was torturing him. Atem knew it. Dartz was loving seeing him like this and was taking advantage of it.

"The funny thing is i never cared for that runt. He's lucky i didn't kill him long ago." Dartz sneered.

Atem growled. "You're a damn scum bag."

"Oh no you hurt my feelings." he smirked.

Atem growled and struggled to get free. Before he knew it Dartz was off of him and there was another wolf growling and wrestling with Dartz. He saw Ryou running to him.

"Ryou? What are you doing here? Who is tha-" Atem looked to find Yugi wrestling with Dartz.

Yugi growled lowly his fur bristled up and teeth bared. Atem was amazed. This runt had been so nervous and quiet he never would have guessed he had this side of him. Yugi growled his ears lowering. Atem could see anger, sadness, and what he thought was hatred in his eyes.

Yugi pounced and went to bite Dartz neck but Dartz was too fast. He dodged it and grabbed Yugi. Yugi yelped out as Dartz bit down. He threw Yugi who slammed against a tree. Yugi let out loud whimpering yelp as he hit the tree before he fell limp to the ground.

"Yugi. Yugi get up." Atem heard Ryou say. He watched Dartz walked towards Yugi who was barely coming to.

"Worthless. I never should have turned you. Never should have taken you in. I should have just let you die." Dartz growled. Yugi could barely blink as he watched Dartz too weak to stop him.

Dartz went to bite his neck only to be pushed away. Yugi looked up to find Atem standing over him protectively before four more wolves did the same. He knew one was Ryou and he recognized the rest as Bakura Marik and Malik.

"Back down." Atem growled.

"You're gonna protect this runt after you used him? A little late to care about him don't you think?" Dartz sneered.

"You're out numbered and your boys are in cages. They can't help you." Bakura sneered.

Dartz growled. For a moment Yugi really thought he would continue trying but Dartz didn't. He calmed and sneered at them.

"Fine. Keep the dog. But this isn't over." Dartz growled before running off.

Yugi relaxed as the others turned to him. "Th-thank you." Yugi managed before he passed out.

Atem managed to lift Yugi onto his back. He winced a bit but held him. Ignoring the pain he started to limp home. The others wanted to argue or tell him to relax but they knew better. Atem felt like he owed Yugi and they all knew better than to argue that.

Once back at the house Atem took Yugi to his room. He'd let Yugi sleep in it until he found another room for him. "Bakura." Atem called.

Bakura came. "Yes?" he was in his human form and fully dressed again.

"Have Ryou come in. Yugi needs to be attended to." Atem said turning human. He grabbed clothes and got dressed. Bakura nodded and left. Some time later Ryou came in. "Ryou i want Yugi taken care of. The best treatment you can give him."

"Yes Atem." Ryou nodded. "What about you? You're hand is gushing."

Atem looked at it. "Take care of him first then worry about me."

Ryou nodded and got the supplies he needed then started to treat Yugi. "he'll have to stay in this form for a while. He'll heal quicker that way."

"Ok. Make sure you tell him that." Atem said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked.

"To make a call. Just continue treating him." Atem said before walking out.

Ryou nodded.

Atem went to his den room and picked up the phone. After dialing a number he put it to his ear. A moment later someone picked up. "Cousin."

"Seto." Atem hated calling his cousin for help but he needed to know Yugi's history. "I need a background check on someone."

"Who?" Seto asked.

"His names Yugi. he's a wolf."

"I need a last name."

"I don't know it."

"Then I can't help you."

"But-"

"Bye." Seto hung up.

"Asshole." Atem glared at the phone as he hung up.

He went back to the room to find Yugi bandaged and still asleep and Ryou obviously waiting for him. Sighing he sat and let him work on him.

"What are you going to do to him now?" Ryou asked softly.

"Nothing. I'm going to let him stay." Atem said.

"Really? What changed your mind?" Ryou asked though he knew the answer.

"He put himself up for my pack. For me. Even after what I did." Atem said.

"You know not everyone is ready to kill us. There are good wolves out there." Ryou said.

"Am I going to get a lecture from the youngest in the pack now?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but you deserve one." Ryou said.

"I know. Thanks for taking care of him."

"Just now or before you used him as bait?"

"Both." Atem admitted.

Ryou nodded and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry for what Dartz did to you and Bakura and Marik when you three were pups but you can't just assume you three are the only ones he hurt. Yugi saw him as a father and look what happened to him. His own brother was going to kill him."

"He was?"

"Yes Bakura and I barely made it in time." Ryou looked at Yugi's sleeping body. His tail moved slightly. "Just imagine what he's feeling right now."

"I know. But it's my job to protect my pack at all costs. I won't back down from anyone. I did once and it cost us everything." Atem said staring down at the floor.

"I know." Ryou sighed. "I just want you to know not all other wolves are bad. You know you have to find a mate soon."

"Don't remind me." Atem groaned. "It's not exactly easy to find a mate."

"No but you aren't making it easier by going the way you're going." Ryou said.

Atem sighed. "I know. Well thanks for bandaging me up." Atem stood once Ryou was done. "Let Yugi sleep. Once he's up bring him as much food as he wants then i guess keep him company for as long as either of you want."

"Now where are you going?" Ryou asked.

"To pay my cousin a visit." Atem said lowly.

Ryou froze but nodded. "O-ok."

Atem then left.

*time Skip*

Yugi groaned as he slowly woke up. His eyes opened and looked up at Ryou. His ears went flat as he cringed back before yelping out in pain.

"Don't move." Ryou said.

"Wh-what happened?" Yugi asked. "Where am I?"

"Do you not remember what happened today?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked confused before remembering everything. He jumped up in fear before collapsing back down. Whimpering he panted a bit.

"Easy Yugi. Its ok. You're safe. You're safe." Ryou assured him.

"But your alpha-" Yugi started

"Our." Ryou said smiling.

"What?" Yugi asked

"Our alpha. You're one of us now." Ryou said happily.

"What?" Yugi asked in shock. "What do you mean I'm one of you?"

"Atem said you can be in our pack. And I figured since your last pack and father...well...you know, you'd accept it." Ryou said.

Yugi knew Ryou was right. He had nowhere else to go and no other pack to go to. He nodded. "I accept it."

"Great! Let's get you set up in a room!" Ryou smiled. "Oh you'll have to stay a wolf for a while to heal faster and better."

"I-I'm allowed to heal as a wolf?" Yugi asked.

"Yes of course. Why is that so surprising?" Ryou asked.

"Um well fath-Dartz never allowed me to heal as a wolf. If I was harmed during a hunt or punished by him I was to heal in my human form." Yugi said softly.

Ryou sighed and stood. "Well that's what we're like here." he gently lifted Yugi into his arms.

Yugi winced. "Ow."

"Sorry." Ryou apologized. "You'll feel better soon."

Yugi nodded. Ryou carried him out of the room and found Bakura.

"Hi Kura would you mind getting me the door to the spare room?" Ryou asked

"Should you be taking him there?" Bakura asked

"Atem has accepted him into the pack." Ryou said.

"Really? That's a shock. Ok." Bakura lead him to door and opened it.

Ryou carried Yugi in and laid him gently on the bed. "Ok you rest here. Its a bit empty right now but you can decorate it any way you choose. This room became available when I decided to become Bakura's mate." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded. "OK. Thank you."

"Well guess welcome to the pack shrimp. You try anything and you'll be lucky if Atem gets to you before I do." Bakura said.

Yugi gulped and nodded.

"Kura! Leave him alone! He's been through enough!" Ryou scolded and hit his arm.

Bakura rolled his eyes the smack clearly not hurting him. "Yeah yeah. Come on. I want some us time." he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waste.

Ryou rolled his eyes at his mate. "Unbelievable."

"You know it." he smirked.

"Come on you horny dog." Ryou smirked and walked out.

Bakura scoffed offended. "I am not a dog!" he chased after him closing the door behind him.

Yugi laid there. He couldn't believe it. He was in another pack. Laying his head down he licked his paw a bit his eyes drooping. After fighting off the sleep for a while he gave in to it and let the darkness take over.

*Dream*

 _Yugi ran as fast as he could. He was dead if he didn't get back to the safety of the pack. He couldn't defend himself from an alpha. Finding a hole under the roots of a tilting tree he hid in it hoping he wouldn't be sniffed out._

 _"Yuuugiii." Dartz sang out coldly. "Come out come out wherever you are."_

 _Yugi gulped and stayed where he was._

 _"Come on son." Dartz called._

 _Yugi heard his paws padding across the woods coming closer. He curled up against the back of the hole as much as he could. He was just about to run when Atem appeared in front of the hole._

 _"Atem!" He jumped out and ran to him. Ducking behind him he was glad Atem was here to protect him from Dartz._

 _"Yugi." Dartz looked and smirked. "You believe he'll protect you? Oh no no no. He came to give you to me."_

 _Yugi's eyes widened and he looked up at Atem to find him having a similar smirk to Dartz. He grabbed Yugi and threw him against the tree. Yugi let out a yelp before collapsing to the ground. They started walking towards him._

 _Yugi whimpered. "No please! Leave me alone!"_

 _Dartz growled and lunged._

*End dream*

Yugi jumped awake panting. He looked around and found himself back in the room with food sitting waiting to be eaten.

He looked over himself. He was still wolf but completely healed. He had to wonder how long he was out.

There was a soft knock before the door cracked open before Atem peered in. Yugi gulped and tried to forget the dream he just had.

"Yugi." Atem came in. "I um can we talk?"

Yugi just nodded.

Atem sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. "About...about yesterday."

"Yesterday? I've been out since yesterday?" Yugi asked eye wide.

Atem nodded. "Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Really thirsty." Yugi went under the covers on the bed and changed to his human form before poking his head out. He wrapped the blanket around him before sitting up. He took the glass of water and drank it down.

"Um yesterday when you came to help me," he paused. "I didn't get to thank you. You came for me even after all I did for you. No one's ever done that sort of thing."

Yugi looked at him then away and shrugged. "I just did what anyone would."

"No Yugi you didn't. Anyone else would have run once they got the chance. They would have left my pack to defend itself." Atem said. "Yugi I am so SO sorry for what I did to you. I can't apologize enough for it."

Yugi looked at him. He didn't know what to say in response to that. Atem just apologized and he never expected it.

"I understand if you don't want to forgive me right now." Atem said standing up again. He turned to leave.

"Atem wait." Yugi blurted.

Atem stopped and turned back to him.

"Um thank you. F-for accepting me in your pack i mean." Yugi said softly.

Atem gave a small nod. "Eat. You're too thin." he said before leaving the room.

Yugi looked at the food. He let out a breath before he started eating. He didn't know what would happen from now on but one thing was fr certain. Dartz wasn't going to rest till he killed Yugi.

 **Hey all! here's another update! Gonna update as often as I can! please Review!**


End file.
